A New Routine
by vickster51
Summary: A short Darvey one-shot set after the end of 8.04.


**So, after watching 8.04 last week and hearing Harvey ask Donna if she was heading home, I couldn't help writing this short one-shot, set later that same night. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so please do review if you can! I hope you like it!**

 **...**

 **A New Routine**

The lights were on inside his apartment when Harvey opened the door and stepped inside, just as he'd expected. It was one of the many recent changes in his life that made him smile, not coming back to an empty home.

Having his own space had always been something he'd coveted after years of his dysfunctional family, followed by college and law school. He'd craved living alone with no one to bother him.

Yet now, opening the door to the lights being on and the noise of someone moving about the kitchen, opening drawers and rattling plates, made him smile; especially when he knew the person already home before him was the most important person in his life.

He rounded the corner and Donna turned to smile at him as she unpacked takeout cartons from a bag on the counter beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey." They didn't need many words, not after they'd finally spoken all of the important, long-hidden ones to each other the night of and the day after Mike and Rachel's wedding; admissions, deep-buried truths and fears and most importantly, love.

"Everything smoothed over with Robert?"

"Yeah. We're good. For now anyway." He still found himself awaiting the next battle, not quite able to relax in the newly minted ZSL.

Moving to stand behind her, leaving a gap between them, he dipped his head slightly and murmured in to her ear. "So…. that comment earlier, as you left. Another dig at me?" His tone was playful, telling her he'd understood she hadn't been trying to hurt him.

"Just a reminder."

"Of what? How dumb we were not being honest sooner?" He was enjoying this, their easy banter, which flowed effortlessly from work to home.

" _We?!_ " She tilted her head a little so he could see her arched eyebrow.

"50/50," he murmured against her ear, his hands finding a home against her hips. When Donna failed to reply, simply returning to unpacking the food, he moved closer to her, his body almost flush against hers, his fingers brushing her sides gently.

"One thing I do know….I love where I stand now."

A low chuckle escaped her, as she leaned back a little, closing any gap between them. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, dropping a kiss on to her neck, before his right hand moved to steal food from the nearest carton of Thai, only to be thwarted by her quick reflexes.

"You know that's mine!"

"What can I say? I didn't have time for lunch and half my breakfast was stolen…..!"

With that, Donna turned to face him, her arms moving around his neck. "Well, if you'd got up earlier, you'd have had time for a proper breakfast."

"True, but I had more important things to do before I left this morning…."

The sly smile that spread across her face at his words was one of his new favourite sights. "I can't argue with that," she answered, her fingers grazing the hair at the nape of his neck.

He kissed her gently, taking pleasure from how easy it was, how natural it felt; as though they'd been doing this dance for years. She broke the kiss far too soon for Harvey's liking. "We should eat."

With a nod, he reached for the cartons and moved to the couch, while Donna followed with a bottle of wine and glasses. Harvey knew he needed to give her the unpleasant news now, before he became distracted.

"So…..something happened with Louis."

A frown appeared on Donna's face at his words. "Is he okay? I heard about what happened in court, but was too busy dealing with Alex to see him today. Is it Sheila again?"

Harvey leant in to the couch and sighed. "He was mugged."

It wasn't what she'd expected to hear and her chest tightened in pain for her friend. "What?! Where?!"

"Somewhere downtown; on his way to meet Robert and his client. Son of a bitch shook him up pretty badly."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh God. How is he?"

"He's going to be okay. It's good he finally spoke about it."

"How'd you know something had happened?"

Harvey smiled. "Samantha came to see me, said something was off and that he needed a friend. Turns out she was right."

Donna returned the smile and poured the wine, passing him a glass. "I think we may have been wrong about her, Harvey."

He took a sip from his glass, considering her comment. "Right now, we're all on the same team. Hopefully it stays that way."

Donna nodded. "She's loyal to Robert, just as you were to Jessica. You're similar in many ways the more I think about it."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "I'll take your word for it."

As Donna settled back against his side, he moved his arm around her, drawing her closer. "We should keep an eye on Louis, make sure he's coping. Maybe I'll suggest a trip to the theatre or the ballet to take his mind off things."

"He'd love that."

She looked up at him. "You could always spend some more time with him…."

"Don't say it, Donna. I'm _not_ going mudding."

She laughed lightly. "It's actually quite relaxing. You might enjoy it."

Harvey's eyes went wide, in a mix of shock, curiosity and horror. "You've been mudding?! _With Louis_?!"

His surprise was met with a seductive smile. "Mudding not sounding quite so bad now, is it Mister?!"

Harvey shook his head in amusement, loving that she was still surprising him. After a moment, Donna saw something change in his eyes and she brought her hand to his cheek. "What is it?"

He replied with a sigh, before pulling her closer again. "He thought he was going to die, Donna. He could have."

"But he didn't," she whispered against his side, the truth of his words hitting her hard.

"It could have been you…" She felt his kiss against the top of her head and she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Hey…it wasn't. I'm fine." Kissing him softly, she stroked his cheek. "We're all fine, Harvey…Okay?"

He nodded, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you."

Although it wasn't the first time she'd heard those words from him, she never tired of hearing them and felt the warmth spread through her at his declaration. "I love you too."

With a smile he reached for the food, the smirk that appeared on his face, lightening the heavy mood that their conversation about Louis had created. Donna simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm eating before this food magically disappears the same way my breakfast did."

Slapping his arm playfully, she reached for her own food, before settling back in to his arms, enjoying the simple pleasure of them being together. She'd finish his food too and they both already knew it; it was their routine and Harvey wouldn't have it any other way.

...

 _Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
